


De varitas mágicas y lealtades

by Aeeet



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drarry, Escenas extra DH, F/M, M/M, Remus vive
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-05
Updated: 2015-11-05
Packaged: 2018-04-30 02:47:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5147438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aeeet/pseuds/Aeeet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Y si Potter puede ser lo suficientemente Slytherin como para simular su muerte... tú tienes que ser lo suficientemente Gryffindor para esto. Respiras hondo y le pides a la vida que esto salga bien,  que tu madre no pague por tus pecados y que por una maldita vez Potter sepa qué hacer."</p>
            </blockquote>





	De varitas mágicas y lealtades

**Author's Note:**

> Ayer descubrí que se rodó una escena en la que Draco le tiraba su varita a Harry en medio de la batalla de Hogwarts... y pensé que mi mente Drarry lo estaba inventando. En honor a dicha escena, esta pequeña historieta. Espero les guste.

Nadie habla y tú desde luego menos que nadie. Harry Potter acaba de regresar de entre los muertos y, por la mirada de furia de Voldemort, esta a punto de regresar con ellos. No lleva varita y Voldemort lo sabe. 

Miras a tu padre, sonriendo expectante y sientes ganas de vomitar. Tu podrías ser Potter, tenéis la misma edad, ¿cómo puede alegrarse de la muerte de un crío? De un crío desarmado además. Pero tu madre es diferente... lo ves en sus ojos. Madre es madre, suelen decir y en ella lo ves clarísimo: ella no desea más muerte, solo quiere un mundo más feliz para ti. 

¿Y qué quieres tú? 

Te da miedo pensar siquiera la respuesta, no sea que la tía Bella esté... y entonces caes en la cuenta de que Bellatrix Lestrange ya no está, el mundo de Voldemort se desmorona y tu solo piensas en ese par de ojos verdes que te besaron en la Sala de los Menesteres hace ya mil vidas, mucho antes de los Carrow, de los Carroñeros y del Indeseable número 1... cuando a pesar de la maldita marca del tu brazo todavía quedaba espacio para la esperanza y la inocencia. 

Piensas en vuestra jugarreta, esa que tramaste en los sótanos de la mansión de tu padre para que escaparan de una pieza... y en los cruciatus que sufriste por ello. Piensas en que como con tres besos Potter te ha mantenido vivo estos meses... y tomas tu decisión. 

Es cierto que como buen Malfoy quieres muchas cosas, algunas de las cuales son imposibles... pero todas ellas tienen algo en común. Necesitas a Harry Potter vivo y coleando.

Y si Potter puede ser lo suficientemente Slytherin como para simular su muerte... tú tienes que ser lo suficientemente Gryffindor para esto. Respiras hondo y le pides a la vida que esto salga bien,  que tu madre no pague por tus pecados y que por una maldita vez Potter sepa qué hacer. 

Echas a correr gritando "¡Potter!" y le lanzas tu varita, todo el mundo te mira sorprendido... todo el mundo menos Potter que simplemente la agarra al vuelo y la empuña contra el Señor Oscuro. 

Lo has hecho. Desde tu nueva posición te das cuenta de lo patéticos que resultan-que resultáis, te corriges - los mortífagos con su rabia destructora y su afán por la pureza de sangre. Tu padre te mira con rabia pero la verdad es que importa bastante poco, junto a él Narcisa Black sonríe. 

A tu lado Longbottom te mira con una sonrisa extraña, mientras que a Lupin parece que le hubiera caído un rayo, a su mujer por el contrario le entra la risa nerviosa. Todo esto es una puta locura. 

Sin embargo has atraido la atención de Voldemort, quien te mira furibundo y tú por primera vez le sostienes la mirada. Tu alma es tuya. Ni siquiera te inmutas cuando te ataca... es Harry quien suelta un grito de furia y crea un escudo para ti, un escudo tan fuerte que desvía el rayo verde, haciendo que todos contengáis el aliento.

Cuando Voldemort lanza la maldición asesina y tu Harry, tu estúpidamente bueno y noble Harry lanza un Expelliarmus... sientes el mayor miedo que has sentido jamás. 

-Por favor, por favor, por favor... -murmuras como un mantra, agarrándote con fuerza del brazo de Lupin porque necesitas hacer algo y porque ahora mismo Lupin es lo más cercano que Harry tiene a una familia y te parece extrañamente apropiado. 

La maldición rebota y el cadáver de Voldemort cae al suelo y, Harry parece que brilla bajo la luz dorada del amanecer. Se acabó la noche,  se acabó la guerra. Sois libres.

Se te saltan las lágrimas y no eres el único. La gente se tira sobre él y tú no sabes muy bien qué hacer.  Eres un extraño, un traidor para ambos bandos... pero eres feliz. Lloras de felicidad por Harry, por ti, por la gente que se ha salvado y por la gente que no.

-Creo que no nos han presentado,  soy Tonks Lupin- te dice con su pelo multicolor y caes en la cuenta. Es tu prima, la mestiza.  
-Draco - le contestas sonriendo.  
-Lo que has hecho ha sido muy valiente, Draco - te dice Lupin plantándote un abrazo.  
-Es un héroe - murmura una voz más que conocida. Cuando levantas la cabeza Harry Potter se quita su capa invisible y te mira como sólo él sabe hacer. 

Os abrazáis fuerte, muy fuerte. Y te sientes como si estuvieras en casa. Por fin a salvo.


End file.
